<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe in your arms by SakuraAlexia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973229">Safe in your arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAlexia/pseuds/SakuraAlexia'>SakuraAlexia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAlexia/pseuds/SakuraAlexia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t mean to do it, but in an instant of weakness she allowed herself to lean against the other woman and hold her head on her shoulder, as the stranger gently supported her.</p>
<p>It didn’t last long, but in the arms of this woman she didn’t even know at the time, Lilith felt safe, even for a little bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lilith/Maya (Borderlands)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe in your arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hadn’t been intentional, not the first time she did it, the first time they met. She had been tired, exhausted from fighting the Bloodshots away for so long, she didn’t mean to almost faint in front of her either, but she did.</p>
<p>She thought her face would have made contact with the cold ground, but it didn’t, as a pair of strong arms held her against an equally strong, and at the moment also quite cold, body. She didn’t mean to do it, but in an instant of weakness she allowed herself to lean against the other woman and hold her head on her shoulder, as the stranger gently supported her.</p>
<p>It didn’t last long, but in the arms of this woman she didn’t even know at the time, Lilith felt safe, even for a little bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had passed a long time before she did it again, she and Maya had become friends quickly, but the other Siren was not as fond as she was when it came to affection, not the physical kind it seemed, so Lilith forced herself to hold back to not hurt their friendship.</p>
<p>However, she just couldn’t help it when Maya returned from when she and the rest of her group were accidentally sent away from Sanctuary, because of her, and her powers going out of control for just that small second that it took, to send them wherever they ended up to. She couldn’t help it but run up to the Siren and hold her in her arms right in front of everyone.</p>
<p>She could feel the blood soaking through Maya’s wounds, she could smell it as she nuzzled into her neck, right in the same spot as the previous time, and she did not care about anything else but to see and feel Maya’s presence in her arms.</p>
<p>She was okay, they were okay, it was okay even if the gesture wasn’t reciprocated, even if Maya complained about it, she didn’t mind, she was there, it was all that mattered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next time it is a bit different, she is shaken, and so is Maya, they had come back from the Preserve with nothing but the blood of a friend on their hands, Bloodwing was dead, and Lilith considered herself lucky to not have been there to see it, but her Siren friend? She hadn’t been.</p>
<p>At night, outside on the balcony, she reached out for Maya, but this time Maya also reached out for her too, holding her tightly against her body, as Lilith once again, placed herself in that spot of her neck, crying her eyes out, while her fellow Siren shook but held back the tears.</p>
<p>It was the comfort they both needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The previous occurrence, despite how sad it was, it also signed something important, as Maya began opening up to her a little more. She still isn’t used at this kind of thing, but she is trying to adjust, and it makes Lilith nothing but happy.</p>
<p>What she isn’t happy about, is what she learns that night, as they both lie on Lilith’s bed, she had requested her presence in her room to talk, specifically because the day after, Maya and the others would go on that suicidal mission that was assaulting the Bunker, and she needed to feel the safe presence of the Siren next to her as much as possible, should it ever come to the worst.</p>
<p>That night, Maya decides to open up to her even more, probably also feeling the stress of the day after looming on them, so she talks, and tells Lilith something she had wanted to know since they met.</p>
<p>She had thought simply, that Maya disliked being shown affection, she knew some people were like that, Roland was one of them, but no, she surprisingly wasn’t, she wasn’t contrary at all, only that the poor thing had no idea of what it was, and how to show it.</p>
<p>Lilith gets to know a bit about her past, about her life on Athenas and the monastery she had been confined in, and of the monks that had mistreated her, denying her the love that, even if Maya wouldn’t say it, she desperately craved. </p>
<p>So she holds tightly to her, breathing her scent and encourages her to wrap her own arms around her, and smiles when Maya does. That night, they sleep in each other’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When things go horribly wrong, and she finds herself captive from Handsome Jack, she would give everything to feel once again safe in Maya’s arms, realizing how much the woman had become her pillar for whenever she was feeling down, upset, or threatened.</p>
<p>For how safe Maya made her feel with just her own presence next to her.</p>
<p>But she knows, that her friend is looking for her, that she is coming to save her, and that when she will, Lilith knows she won’t let her go, she’ll hold on to her until her arms fall off. So she stays strong, despite Jack’s tortures and taunts, it is hard and painful to handle this all, but he will get his own, in time, she is sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her securities falter when at the Vault, she sees the Warrior right before her, that’s when she truly fears that they won’t make it through. But her tired eyes are for Maya, and her determination, she is a strong Siren, probably even stronger than herself, and she has equally capable friends at her side fighting with her.</p>
<p>Her heart aches in her chest every time she sees them hurt from the ruthless monster, its strong, and seemingly unkillable, the battle drags on for what it feels like forever, until the creature eventually falls dead.</p>
<p>She hears Jack drop down into a monologue of his, and she is still too tired to even notice him lunge at her. His fingertips brush her neck, before he is swept away from a quick Phaselock.</p>
<p>Maya is tired and hurt, but she doesn’t falter, and holds Jack’s mad gaze with a glare of her own, as she limps closer to Lilith, and with her free arm she helps her stand, and holds her close. Lilith allows herself to grin she relaxes in Maya’s safe hold, and makes sure that is the image that Jack sees, before his head implodes at Maya’s own will.</p>
<p>What comes next is a lot of worry from all of them, a lot of questions to make sure that she is all right, and she was, she was in the safest place she could be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they are back in Sanctuary, all patched up and taken care of, and once again in the Siren’s arms, Maya does something she does not expect, surely, she had opened up more lately, but Lilith wasn’t quite ready to see her openly cry, she honestly never thought Maya could do such thing. A display of completely human weakness, finally letting herself go and expressing all her fears and worries to her.</p>
<p>The poor woman had been terrified of the thought of not making it to her in time, the thought of not managing to save her from Jack.</p>
<p>Lilith makes sure to reassure her, she was alive and well, and it was thanks to all of them.</p>
<p>She adores how embarrassed Maya gets after she recovers, how flustered she is for crying out loud, Lilith reassures her that is perfectly normal, she doesn’t need to hide her feelings anymore, regardless of whatever lies those monks that raised her filled her head with.</p>
<p>The smile she receives after, she thinks is the most precious she had ever seen, and so is the thank you that comes after. Little did she know, that Lilith was the one thanking her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As time passes, they lose track of how many times they cuddled to each other, with Lilith seeking Maya’s presence more and more. Now that she’s the commander she has many more problems to solve and take care of, and the Siren’s comfortable arms are her refuge whenever her mood goes sour, and it happened very often.</p>
<p>And when she is forced to destroy Sanctuary, she is reminded even more how much Pandora could take all they had away from them, and that night, Lilith holds on to Maya as if she were to disappear too.</p>
<p>She was too precious to lose to this wretched planet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, she has to let her go, Maya has her own home to return to, people who look out for her and innocents to protect back on Athenas, and most importantly, a purpose she is determined to achieve.</p>
<p>She knows of Maya’s desire for knowledge on their race, it was what brought them together in the first place, Lilith is equally curious, but she also has her own duties to attend to, as commander.</p>
<p>For the benefit of everyone, she has to stay on Pandora for now, she can’t follow her, even if one day she’d love to visit Athenas.</p>
<p>With a long embrace and the promise to see each other again, they part ways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seven years pass before they’re able to fulfill their promise, and even it is not the best time for neither of them, they are both enthusiastic to see each other again, it had been too long.</p>
<p>They share a really long hug right in front of the crew, with Lilith nuzzling into Maya’s neck just like she used to, soaking in the warmth and comfort of the Siren that she hadn’t felt in forever.</p>
<p>Maya holds on to her tightly, no doubt Lilith knew she must have been worried sick with what happened lately, and this was her way to tell her that she was there, that nothing would hurt her anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it had been a foolish lie, because what ends up hurting her the most, is Maya herself. She had been too caught up with seeing the woman as such an invincible pillar of safety of her own self, that she forgot, that she was still very much mortal.</p>
<p>And she’s reminded of it in the worst way possible, her world crumbles beneath her at the realization.</p>
<p>Maya was gone, and she wasn’t coming back ever again…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She makes it a mission, her life purpose, to make the Calypsos pay for what they have done, for the life they had stolen from her, and from them all. She doesn’t care about her own powers anymore even, all she wants, is to avenge Maya.</p>
<p>But even when Troy falls dead right in front of her, her heart still aches, he is dead, and her purpose was achieved yes, but she knew, that the reason Maya died wasn’t just him.</p>
<p>It had also been her own fault for sending her to the Vault, for her own greed. She know she would never forgive herself for having done such a thing, but what she can do, is put an end to this madness, just like Maya would have wanted.</p>
<p>But it still isn’t enough, not when Tyreen falls, not when she gains her powers back, she did what she had to, but her heart still hurts.</p>
<p>As she flies up in the sky to stop Elpis from falling, she is thinking at nothing, she knows soon she will die too, and it was fine, it was a fitting end for her, she’d save Pandora once more, but also, she’d stop hurting others for her own selfish gain, and she’d stop suffering.</p>
<p>This was the end, and she embraced it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was nothing for a while, just and endless sensation of floating somewhere, without a purpose, without a goal nor a destination.</p>
<p>Then something, or someone, she couldn’t place it, reached for her, and a familiar warmth flooded her senses.</p>
<p>Opening her golden eyes, she was there, looking down at her with her silver obs and her always sweet smile, and her arms around her, again, and this time they wouldn’t leave her ever again.</p>
<p>She was safe, they are safe, now and forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>